Problem: $ \left(\dfrac{1}{16}\right)^{-\frac{1}{4}}$
Answer: $= 16^{\frac{1}{4}}$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big(? \Big)^{4}=16$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big({2}\Big)^{4}=16$ So $\left(\dfrac{1}{16}\right)^{-\frac{1}{4}}=16^{\frac{1}{4}}=2$